


Who Cries Wolf

by wednesday



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Human feeding vampire own blood escalates from drawing blood to biting to biting while fucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday/pseuds/wednesday
Summary: Geoffrey allows Reid's help when disposing of some monsters and then, bit by bit, allows other things.
Relationships: Geoffrey McCullum/Jonathan Reid
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70
Collections: Bulletproof 20/21





	Who Cries Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoreyG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/gifts).



> For the request "Human feeding vampire own blood escalates from drawing blood to biting to biting while fucking".

First, it’s Reid, on his knees, leaning back against a crumbling wall right next to where Geoffrey is clutching at the scratches on his arm. Trying to decide if there’s time to tie the crudest of bandages or if the bleeding isn’t bad enough to stop him from rejoining the fight. 

Geoffrey tenses when Reid is thrown his way, tenses when he falls almost literally at his feet. 

And Reid doesn’t. 

He doesn’t look up in fear or even wariness, which would be really damn appropriate when cowering at the feet of a hunter. But Reid trusts him. Just as much as Geoffrey always expects the sharp edge of claws and teeth from Reid, Reid in turn throws himself at Geoffrey’s feet every time expecting mercy, expecting a friendly hand. 

They are both disappointed more often than not. 

There’s something intoxicating in the power he has over Reid in that moment. As if he could do anything and Reid would let him, all of Reid’s powers clouded by his blind trust. With all his strength, he wouldn’t be able to stop the blade he couldn’t see coming. 

Blood drips down Geoffrey’s hand. 

He lifts his arm until his palm hovers above Reid’s kneeling form and watches as the first few red drops land on Reid’s face, his forehead, over his cheekbones. Red on the unnatural paleness of Reid’s skin. 

In a flash Reid’s eyes snap to him, startled and unbearably intense at the same time. _Now_ Reid is tense, staring at Geoffrey as more blood drips on his face. His lips. Geoffrey holds still, looks with a dispassionate face as just a few swallowed drops make Reid’s own wounds knit back together and the barest hint of colour seep back into Reid’s half translucent skin. 

Geoffrey feels every single way other than dispassionate. 

He lets more blood fall onto Reid’s mouth. The moment seems to stretch out infinitely, even if in truth it’s not even a minute before Reid’s burning gaze is torn away from Geoffrey by an unnatural screech. Reid jumps back into the fight. 

No one else notches a thing, too preoccupied with battling the creatures. Geoffrey can’t forget a second of it. 

\-- 

Second, it’s Reid, again, pushing Geoffrey down on an armchair and once again kneeling at Geoffrey’s feet. 

No one throws him this time, and there’s less of an excuse - no ongoing fight that still requires their strength. All the fighting is over and done with. Reid could just as easily find some other source of blood. Any source at all would surely be less troublesome for all involved than Geoffrey. 

Still, Reid for the first time does turn the sharp edge of teeth towards Geoffrey’s flesh. He doesn’t ask, not quite, and Geoffrey doesn’t quite give him permission either. As if the dreamlike quality of the moment would be shattered by words or by some sensible consideration. 

He suppresses the reaction he has to Reid’s fangs piercing his skin. Makes sure nothing louder than a sharp exhale escapes his lips. It must still be obvious on his face, as he can’t stop himself from avidly watching Reid swallow mouthfuls of Geoffrey’s blood. Reid watches him back with the same inescapable interest. Every instinct shouts at Geoffrey to resist, to kill before he is killed. That’s another rush - the feeling of not giving in, of stopping himself so completely. But Reid is safe, so Geoffrey stays still and watches his own blood flow into the mouth of a vampire. 

When he’s done, Reid sits back on his heels and looks up, eyes red and skin almost flushed. Geoffrey reaches forward and touches Reid’s mouth. Geoffrey’s fingers smear drops of blood across Reid’s lips, and Reid lets him. Just like Geoffrey has imagined doing every night since he first let Red taste him. 

He lets himself do it now. It can’t possibly be a greater sin than what he’s already done. 

\-- 

Third, it’s Reid’s fangs digging into the side of Geoffrey’s neck, just hard enough to break skin. For a few short moments Geoffrey thinks that will be all, and Reid’s thrusts distract him well enough that he almost forgets the teeth at his throat. Almost. 

It’s not all - Reid bites deep just as he stills above Geoffrey and Geoffrey can’t help the whine that escapes his mouth. He grinds down on Reid’s cock, just a bit more and he can-- 

The pain and the pull of the bite pushes him over, makes him spill between them and clench down so hard that Reid growls against Geoffrey’s skin. For a moment he can feel it inside his blood, the vibration carries through the fangs, through his veins all the way to his heart. 

He lies panting, dizzy for more than just the pleasure and considers suddenly if he’s had it all wrong. Maybe he has been the one recklessly trusting Reid’s benevolence, while Reid has always been content in the knowledge Geoffrey couldn’t do him much harm even if he tried his best. 

It makes him spitting mad and makes him want to laugh, both at once. Instead he pulls Reid closer, digs his fingers into Reid’s back and with a rough, low voice demands, “ _Don’t stop_.” 

Reid doesn’t disappoint him. 


End file.
